gamegrumpsfandomcom-20200214-history
Jon/Games played
Games played Game Grumps * Kirby Super Star * The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past * Mega Man 7 * Goof Troop * Pokémon Emerald Version * Secret of Mana * Mii Channel * Banjo-Kazooie * New Super Mario Bros. Wii * Animal Crossing: City Folk * Zombies Ate My Neighbors * Castlevania III: Dracula's Curse * Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island * The Legend of the Mystical Ninja * Battletoads * Adventures in the Magic Kingdom * Chuck E. Cheese's Party Games * Disney's Aladdin * Shenmue * Joe & Mac * Kirby's Return to Dream Land * Mary-Kate & Ashley: Sweet 16 - Licensed to Drive * Super Mario Land * Winter Olympics * Sonic the Hedgehog * Super Mario Land 2: 6 Golden Coins * Doom Troopers * Rugrats in Paris: The Movie * Demon's Souls * Universal Studios Theme Parks Adventure * The Blues Brothers * Donkey Kong Country * Psycho Dream * Resident Evil * The New Adventures of Mary-Kate & Ashley * Timon & Pumbaa's Jungle Games * Contra III: The Alien Wars * Wild Guns * Nintendo Land * The Jungle Book * Donkey Kong Country Returns * Inspector Gadget * New Super Mario Bros. U * Spice World * Mary-Kate and Ashley: Magical Mystery Mall * Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest * Run Saber * Ultraman: Towards the Future * Star Wars: Rogue Squadron * Metal Slug Anthology (Metal Slug X) * Mighty Morphin Power Rangers * Dead Space 3 * Amazing Island * Portal 2 * Sengoku Basara: Samurai Heroes * Incredible Crisis * Magic Sword * The King of Dragons * One Piece Mansion * Naughty Bear * Top Shop * Viewtiful Joe * Castlevania * Strider 2 * Crayon Shin-Chan * Drakkhen * The Great Circus Mystery Starring Mickey & Minnie * Paperboy 64 * Wario World * Kickle Cubicle * Disney's Aladdin * Demon's Crest * Bayonetta * DJ Boy * Mega Man X7 * Pocky & Rocky * Plok * Star Fox 64 * Shovel Knight * Rakugakids * Gradius III * Toki * Mega Man X * Chulip * Dog's Life * Mister Mosquito * Clash at Demonhead * Astyanax * The Typing of the Dead * Glover * Stretch Panic * The Adventures of Cookie & Cream * Shatterhand * Super Star Wars * A Bug's Life Game Grumps VS * Super Smash Bros. Brawl * Jeopardy! * GoldenEye 007 * DreamMix TV World Fighters * Millionaire * Family Feud * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Tournament Fighters * Snowboard Kids 2 * Mario Party 4 * ClayFighter 63⅓ * Fighter Destiny 2 * Pokémon Stadium * Mario Party 2 * Monopoly * Godzilla: Kaijuu Daikessen * Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers: The Fighting Edition * Godzilla: Destroy All Monsters Melee * NBA Jam * Mario Party 8 * Nickelodeon Guts * Chivalry: Medieval Warfare * The Price is Right * Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm Generations * Wheel of Fortune * PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale * You Don't Know Jack * Mario Power Tennis * BattleTanx: Global Assault * Weaponlord * Space Jam * Ultimate Muscle: Legends vs. New Generation * Castlevania Judgment * Furu Furu Park * Super Bomberman 2 * SoulCalibur II * ChuChu Rocket! * Kirby Air Ride * Arcana Heart * Mario Golf: Toadstool Tour * Cel Damage * Puyo Pop Fever * World Driver Championship Guest Grumps * Conker's Bad Fur Day, Banjo-Kazooie, GoldenEye 007, and Donkey Kong 64